Bitten: The Other Female
by KaneCenaZombie12
Summary: Christian, Punk, Rocker, and loaner Jillian Silverstone, was wondering the woods behind her house when she was attached. Finding herself in a cage what looks like an old Victorian basement. Pain rules her body but one man seams to appear every time she comes awake to Jeremy Denvers. "Fight, live don't give into death." His voice was the only thing in the dark giving her strength to
1. Chapter 1: The Bite

**The Bite**

**Theme song: Slow Chemical by: Finger Eleven**

Twenty-nine year old Jillian rushes out the door of her father's house.

Her father yelling at her to get her ass back in the house.

Why she agreed to move back in with him , is beyond her, he's the town drunk.

Shaking her thoughts she wonders the woods behind her house.

Stone Haven property was not to far either, she loves looking at the old victorian home.

But the people that live there well, she's heared weird stories but it never bothered her.

She loved the fall, it was cool but also hott at times. Her black hair blows threw the breeze.

She hoped to see a wolf, yes there has been killings by the creaters but it maked her wonder if people had threatened them in a way.

Hunters like her father love to walk through the woods just to try and shoot them, while she loves looking at them then with her photographic memory would go home and draw.

The woods made her feel free every time she needs an escape.

Feeling she was far from the house Jill relaxes her boots breaking small branches below her.

Smiling she finds a stream and quietly sits, pulling out her Ipod and presses play.

Swing music echo's around the woods, her foot kicking to the beet.

That is until she feels like someone, or something was watching her.

Jill thought it was nothing until she heared growling from behind, and before she could turn around she was pinned to the ground.

Turning her head she sees brown fur and then nothing.  
>Bitten~Bitten~Bitten~Bitten<p>

Waking Jill looks around, it was dark in the woods, and she coud feel a sticky wetnis leaking from her neck.

Whimpering she trys to stand which was harder then she thought.

"Help." She whispers out to nothing, her voice was horse from the pain in her neck.

Having no sense of direction Jillian began walking through the woods, the pain blinding her sight.

It felt like an hour until she felt gravel under her boots, looking up she saw the victorian house StoneHaven.

"Help please somebody." She pleaded as she truged further to the house steps.

She eventually fell on the second flight, crawling her way she puts a hand on the door.

Crying she bangs on the door as hard as she could "Help please help me."

As though someone heard her please the door flew open, hearing a man's voice she sighs in relife as her world turns black once more.


	2. Chapter 2: StoneHaven

**StoneHaven**

**Theme song: Promise (reprise) by: Konami Kukeiha Club Silent Hill 2 (Original Game Soundtrack)**

Jillian screams echo through the mantion, the pack by then had come back together.

Clay looks at Jeremy who was looking at the bacement door.

"You know she's not going to survive this." Jeremy shakes his head.

"Your wrong she is, she's different I can feel it. I've seen her walk around the woods," He was silent for a moment "I could sense so much pain, like she was reaching out for nature or someone to take it away."

Clay staires at his Alfa "Is she your...I mean is she the one?"

Jeremy turns back to him "She might be."

"Who's screaming?" Elena asks as she walks over to them.

"Her name is Jillian Silverstone, her father is the town drunk and a hunter." Jeremy answers for them.

Elena looks at Clay "What's happening to her?"

"What do you think? That same Mutt that killed that human, attacted her bit her."

"How do you know her Jeremy?" Elena asks.

"I would find her on our terretory once in a while, she would be crying." Jeremy opens the door "I'll be with her for a while."

Elena looks at Clay "Is he insaine?! He's getting attached he's supposed to be the Alfa! What if she dies?"

Clay growls "That's his...she maybe the one Elena." The blond blinks in surprise.

"But I thought..." Clay raises his hand "You are but something else might be at play here."  
>Bitten~Bitten~Bitten~Bitten<p>

Jill gasps trying to fill her lungs with air "help please let me die!" She pleads to the man sitting infront of the cell.

Jeremy leans forward "That's not an option I don't want you to." He wispers to her.

Jillian screams grow as pain rips through her body, she rolls on the floor clawing and scratching.

Jeremy looks down not wanting to see her in so much pain, he grips her beanie in his hands.

"It will stop I promise you must go through this change..." Jill looks at him.

"Why, what is it that I'm becomeing?" Jeremy sighs, and looks into her blue eyes "A wolf."

Her screams block out his voice, he sighs as night falls and his eyes droop.

That's when he heared bones crack, Jeremy opens his eyes and watches as she goes through the transformation.

Clay sighs, watching the Alfa watch the girl.

Jill is suddenly on all fours her back straightening out and bones pushing out.

Oh god how long does she need to go through this!?

That's when her skin peels back and fur sprouts, her face turns into a snout, her arms and legs grow thin, and her fingers turn into paws.

Her breathing evens out as she trys looking at herself and all she sees is paws and black fur.

whimpering she turns away from the man afraid of what he may think.

"Don't be afraid, I know its scary for you but please...I want to help. My name is Jeremy Danvers I'm the Alpha of the Antaint wolf pack. The wolf that attacked you was called a Mutt, they don't fallow our rules they just kill." He stands "I'll leave you alone for the night, try and get some sleep."

Jill turns whimmpering she slowly walks to the bucket of water and laps at it.

She seamed to take all this information in, her grandmother a Native American explained how her people would shift into wolves to protect the village.

Her father played this information off as superstion, but she had always believed her grandmother.

On Jill's 13 birthday she was gifted with a pendent necklace of wolf standing on a mountaint and howling.

On the mountain has her name "To always remember where you came from my child."

That night she slept with the sound of Aintent worriors singing their praise.  
>Bitten~Bitten~Bitten~Bitten<p>

Waking up the next morning Jill had found herself nakid on the stone floor.

Looking up she sees her clothing laying where the man once sat.

Closing her eyes she could hear his stirn yet gentel voice in the dark.

"Fight, live don't give into death." His voice was the only thing in the dark giving her strength to fight.

Standing on shaky legs she put her clothes on, that when she heared gun shots.

Jill ran up the stairs passed several other people.

Clay turns and smiles "I see you survived like my brother said you would."

Jill looks around "Where is he?" Clay smirks "Who?"

"Him! The guy! The guy that was taking care of me I heared shots..."

Clay walks up to her and lays a gentel hand on Jill's shoulder "It's ok things will be fine. He had to get changed."

Jill fallowed the man "My name's Jillian Silverstone."

Clay chucckles "Clay Daverns, my foster dad Jeremy is the one who watched over you. He's our Alpha."

Jill nods as she fallows him back to the house.

Clay puts a finger up as Jill hears mumfled talking.

"No, I can go now." Came a female voice.

"If you go out alone and you find him, he's going to try and kill you. Are you perpaired to kill him?"

Came the stern voice she knew all to well, like an echo in her head.

"No." Clay looks at her then gets ready to walk through the door.

"Then I'll send Clay with you." Clay leans in the door way.

"No I rather go with a local psychopath."

"You forget Darlin', I am the local Psychopath."

The woman descides to wait for the others, that she was going to unpack.

"Others? There's others?" Jill thought paniked as a blond haired woman walks around the corner and staires at her.

"If I were you I'd get out of here while you have the chance." and she walks away.

Jillian blinks, Why would she want to? She feels connected here like for the first time she belongs.

"She came back. That's a start." Clay nods.

"Yeah umm, by the way she's awake." Clay pushes Jill inside the door as he walks away.

"Ah good to see you," Jill looks up, and blushes at the man before her "I hope you got some rest I know there wasn't much room to run."

Jill looks at her boots "Its fine, you were trying to protect the other's in the house."

Jeremy smiles as he slowly walks up to her "I know this is going to be different for you. But you must known no humans not even your father can know our secret."

Jill bites her lip pushing her hair behind her ear "You don't have to worry about that...I don't think he'd care if i did tell him." She mumbles.

He sighs seeing the pain behind her pail blue eyes "Look if you like you can stay here, as long as you like."

He gently lays a hand on her shoulder, she stiffens but relaxes taking in his sent.

"Why do you care?" She whispers "you didn't have to save me, I'm the town drunks daughter."

Jeremy lifts her chin "Some people are worth saving Jill, you are special I feel a connection. I don't know if its our wolves that sence each other on a different level, but I feel protective of you. I want to be there for you, just give me a chance please."

Jill gasps and looks back down at her shoes, no one has wanted her that much.

Does she dare move in with him, be apart of this...what ever it was.

Some how her heart says yes to see where this lead.

Looking up into Jeremy's hazel eyes she nods "yes...yes I'll stay, I just need my things."

He nods wraping an arm around her shoulder "We'll go get them for you. By the way Welcome to StoneHaven."


	3. Chapter 3: Meet The Pack

**Chapter 3: Meet the Pack!**

**Theme song: The Middle by: Jimmy Eat World**

Jill sighs and stretches, her and Jeremy had went to pick her thinks up from her fathers.

She was glad he wasn't home, probably on another bender with a druggie.

Not like she cared, to her this whole wolf thing gave her a new chance at life, to be who she wanted.

Her Alarm on her cell went off and Just Like a Pill by: P!nk blared.

Singing she started to get dressed, Jeremy leans against the door a smile on his face.

After putting her Beanie and shoes on she walks to the door "I know your there Jeremy I smell your scent."

Jill opens the door to a smiling Alpha who towered over her "I'm glad to see you up, dinner is almost finished and the pack is here why don't you come down and meet them."

Biting her lower lip she shakes her head "I don't know...what if they don't like me."

Jeremy lifts her chin "They will love you." He bit his tongue wanting to tell her more, but a bell rung signaling dinner.

Jill smiles "Guess that's the breakfast bell?" Jeremy nods leading her to the kitchen.

"It's so different then what I thought from the outside." He chuckles.

"What do you mean?" She shrugs, "half of the house is wooden with white walls, while the other Victorian kind of style."

Jeremy nods in agreement "Here we are hope your hungry."

Jill looks around the kitchen which was big, brick fire place was burning.

A bald man was cooking, Jill smiles as Jeremy pulls a chair open for her.

"For you princess." Jill blushes, as a few other's smirk.

"Everyone this is Jillian Silverstone." the three men smile and wave.

Then they started to complain they were hungry Jill had to admit she was to.

One of the men Pete greeted the blond from yesterday "What's a little grease between friends?"

As everyone sat Jill seamed to zone out, they seamed like family and she was the odd one.

Everyone waited to eat, they look at Jeremy who takes the first bite then nods to the others.

Jill blinks and watches as everyone piles on food, she just grabs a little which concerns him.

The woman Elena wanted to hunt down the Mutt, But Jeremy shook his head "You can't change in broad day light. It's too risky. And going out as a human is not an option."

"Send the guys with me. But I can still track as a human." Elena tells him.

"Elena, you've been away from the Pack for a year. Why don't you take the time to refresh your memory about the Mutts. All of your files are downstairs, just where you left them. We're going to go over my plans for this evening when Logan gets here." Jeremy commands them.

"Until then?"

"Eat. Jill eat please your welcome to no one isn't going to stop you." Everyone staired at her for a second and went back to eating.

"Sorry this feels so...different to me." She whispers looking at her hands.

Jeremy takes her hand and squeezes it "I understand, don't worry you'll get use to it."

Jill nods and takes a nibble of the bacon on her plate, she looks up to see Jeremy walk away.

Looking around she scurries after him, she didn't want to be alone and she felt more safe with him around.

Jeremy looks up and smiles "You could join them their practicing."

Jill shakes her head no "I don't like confrontation...I'm more of watch and cheer, or self defense but that's it."

He nods chuckling, She looks down at her shoes once more.

"What's the matter Jill? Please tell me." Jill could feel how close he is to her.

"I feel like I belong but at the same time...I've never had a family, boyfriend, friends. It's weird all of this." She shakes her head as she turns around hugging her waist.

Jeremy sighs and wraps his arms around her shoulders "If you need someone to talk to, just let me in I'll be there I promise."

Jill nods closing her eyes she felt comfort she hadn't felt for a long time.

"Why me? I'm not pretty, I...I don't have a job, a life...why?" she bites her bottom lip.

"Because your beautiful, your wanted, our wolves are connected, and I've watched you from afar." Jill looks up at him.

He pushes her to the window "look you could be as happy as them, as us."

That's when the cook came up from behind "She's right you know. We could be out there right now, tracking the Mutt as humans."

Jeremy let's Jill go "He seems to hunt at night. That's the time when we can best track him."

Jill leaves the two to talk "Yeah? And the minute we find him, Elena will leave again."

"We all want her back." Jeremy's voice echo's outside the room "The best way of bringing her back, is just give her a chance to remember that this is her home."

"Well, we can only hope that the good here outweighs the bad."

Jeremy nods "Now about this new girl who is she?"

Jeremy explains who Jill is "And she just showed up on our door step?"

"Yeah I wanted to help her, felt like I needed too, still do." He sighs "There's so much pain I don't know where to begin. What I do know is, she's the one for me I can feel it."

The man places his hand on Jeremy's shoulder "Good luck old friend your going to need it."

Bitten~Bitten~Bitten~Bitten

Jill stairs at the cell she was in the night before as she smelled the woman's scent.

"Hard to believe huh?" Jill stands wided eyed "What?"

"That we turn into animals." Elena points to the cell "Was in there myself, the pain was excruciating.

Jeremy is a good man, but your going to need to start living your own life leaving this place."

Jill stood "I'm not leaving, I'm not like you!" Jill growls she darts from the room.

Sighing she steps outside, she hated that people told her she was weak.

She survived the bite, she was a wolf but she wasn't apart of them.

Not like Jeremy wants, sighing she stops at the edge of the woods and kneels hugging her knees.

Secretly she starts to cry, Jeremy steps out seeing her.

Was she crying? No, no this isn't what he wanted for her.

"Jill what's wrong why are you crying?" Jill looks up at Jeremy and sniffles.

"I'm sorry to worry you, its just...nothing never mind it's stupid." Pulling her up Jeremy hugs her.

"Nothing is stupid my dear, your in pain. Pain none of us understand."

Jill shook her head "I don't want to talk about it right now."

Jeremy sighs "when you want to let me know, I want to help."

Jill nods as she walks away, she didn't feel right walking away.

She felt like she needed to do this to find closer for herself, to see if she can walk away from her past.


	4. Chapter 4: Freedom From the Past

**Chapter 4: Freedome from the Past**

**Theme song: Smile by: Nat King Cole**

**Author's note: There will tiny Twilight refrence but that's only to Forks, Washington. I haven't decided on making a little part after season 1 we'll see.**

Elena pulled up wanted Mutt posters "So, I caught up on all recent scents and locations of the usual suspects: Mutts with a history of run-ins with the Pack. For starters Zachary Cain. He was running a car theft ring in Wenatchee. Clay caught him, shut it down. But I don't have anything recent on Malcolm Danvers."  
>Jeremy looks at her "My father?" Elena nods "He's dead."<p>

"When?"

"Eight months ago, we got word that he'd been challenged by a Mutt in Churchill. Someone was always taking a run at him.  
>Eventually, he had to lose." Jeremy gave a slight smile.<p>

Shocked Elena looks up at him "I don't know what to say."

"My father hated me ever since I was born. I guess I wasn't the son he imagined having. And after the battle for the Alpha, there's no way we could reconcile. I don't grieve the man. I guess I might grieve for the father he might have been."

"Good fathers are hard to come by." Jermey smiles at her.

Elena continues "No one hates the Pack more then Daniel Santos. Clay killed his brother, Daniel was excommunicated..."

Jeremy interupts "That's a good thought, but that was not his scent."

Bitten~Bitten~Bitten~Bitten

On the other side of the territory, Jill stood in the tree line of her back yard.

Her father was kicking the rusted out lawnmower "God damn son of a bitch! Girl when you come back, I swear I'm going to give you the beating of your life!"

The drunkered yelled, Jill shuttered and looked down at her flats.  
>She knew this was her chance, turn and kill the old man or walk away.<p>

Jeremy had found her, given her a new home and sense of freedom she doesn't have to return.

"Jillian! You best come back! I'll make it so hard for you to walk! Jill!" Sighing Jillian turns and walks away from her old life.

Bitten~Bitten~Bitten~Bitten

As Jill returned she smelled a new scent, she knew it had to be the man they've been waiting for.

Quietly she snuck in and walked down stairs following Jeremy's voice.

"A Local girl was killed by a Mutt, another bitten survived. The one killed, her body was dumped on the outskirts of town. Now we have hunters on the edge of our property. And with a bounty on this wolf, you can be sure that there will be more. We're going to put an end to this. Tonight. Now, Elena has pulled up files on Mutts with the most recent vendettas against the Pack, starting with Zachary Cain."

Clay looks at Jeremy "I left him hurting. He got the message."

"Let's not forget that we could be dealing with anybody who's crossed our path in the past. Peter and Logan, I want you in West Bear Valley. Antonio, Jill, and I will cover Main Street. And I want the rest of you to check out the industrial area. You can Change if you have to, but obviously discretion is the key."

Logan walks up to Jeremy "Another female Change?"

Jeremy smiles and nods to Jill who slowly walks up to them.

"Hi we haven't met yet, I'm Jillian Silverstone. I guess the knew anomaly." She blushes.

Logan chucckles and hugs her "Well welcome to the Pack, sorry it was the way it was but welcome."

Jill nods "Thank you."

Nodding Jeremy walks away, Jill following close behind Antonio fallowing behind them.

Bitten~Bitten~Bitten~Bitten

Night fell as they walked the crowded street, keeping within distence of each other.

Jill looks around, she had no idea what she was smelling, or looking for.

This was all knew to her, she didn't even see what this Mutt looked like.

Jeremy looks at her "Jill?" before she could say something glass breaks.

All three turn and look as people walk out of a bar.

Jill stiffens seeing her father and two woman "Ah there you are you slut!" Jill bows her head.

Jeremy and Antonio look at each other "I'm not a slut, I'm not coming home...I thought I'd come tell you that."

Jill tells the drunk to cover them "You wanna run that by me again? I'm losing money because of you!"

Jeremy took Jill's hand "Antonio we're leaving come on."

The man nods as they make their way to the car.

Bitten~Bitten~Bitten~Bitten

Everyone returned to StoneHaven Jill was the only one silent among the group.

She couldn't bring herself to look at Jeremy, wondering what he thought of her now.

"It's no one we've meet before. It's someone new. I mean, I think he's newly bitten in like Jill." Elena informs, Jeremy looks at Jill who was in a corner of the basement.

"Mutts bite to kill. Besides, the chance of a human surviving a bite are negligable. Throw in the suicide rate after the first change, and your looking at an incredibly rare situation here."

Some of the Pack looks at Jill who stairs at the floor.

"But chances aren't entirely nil, right?" Elena asks.

"Well, if he's new, then he obviously doesn't know the rules. And if he doesn't know the rules, clearly he doesn't realize that he threatens to expose all of us if he changes in front of a human."

Jeremy looks away from Jill "Okay. We set up a perimeter around his place, and we watch. When he comes out, we grab him, very quietly. I expect discipline, Clay. I want him alive. I want to know who bit him. We cannot have Mutts being made indesciminately and unleashed on the world. Let's move out."

Jill ran up the staires before everyone Antonio looks at Jeremy.  
>"What do you think that was back in town, between her and her father?"<p>

Jeremy sighs "Think she was being miss treated, I don't know yet. I want her to open up on her own."

Jill waited until Jeremy was alone "Jeremy...I need to talk to you about what happened..."

Nodding Jeremy led her into a room that looked like a study.  
>"What was that Jill? Please tell me." Closing her eyes she takes a deep breath.<p>

Jill shakes but trys to keep her composure "My father...he." She sheaks her head scared.

Jeremy holds her close "I'm here, I'm not going to judge you."  
>"He hurt me alot...he also sold me for...my grandmother found out and came to get me." She grabs onto Jeremy's vest as she continues "I lived in a small town called Forks, Washington in the States. My grandmother was Native American, when she died my father got custudy again."<p>

Jeremy closes his eyes wishing that never happened, but then he would have never met her.

"I'm sorry for the pain you've gone through, and if you let me I want to help you. Please let me bring you from that dark spot." He whispers in her ear.

Jill looks up at him tears in her eyes, she didn't want him to see her like this.

"Why?" She whispers back.

He looks at her in shock, his eyes soften as his head leans forward a bit "Because your strong...and I've grown feelings for you, feelings I can't describe please don't leave me. Let me in." He pleds with her.

Jill nods "okay...okay I'll try...promise."

Jeremy nods and smiles "That's all I ask."

He leans down and kisses her forehead, Jill sighs in content. Somthing about him brought her calm and peace.

They both eventually part, Jeremy sits doing work at his desk while Jill sits reading by the fire.

"Elena would you come here please?" He asks, the blond.  
>Elena looks walks in and looks at Jill who was reading with pillows propped around her.<p>

"Some Local kids are pisting rumors about a wolf. I doubt they'd be alive if they saw the Mutt." Jeremy stands, he walks around the desk and moves to fire place.

Jill looks up "Should I leave?" Jeremy shakes his head.

"Umm...That was me. There's no excuse. I'm sorry." She answers, as she folds her arms.

Jeremy turns to look at the blond woman "This town is under curfew. There's a bounty on wolves." He places his hands on his hip, Jill could feel the athority brim off him in waves "And it will only keep esclating until we catch him."

"I helped track, like you asked. The rest can take it from here."

Jill wasn't liking the adittude of this woman, but she kept her mouth shut; she's knew and didn't know anything about Elena as Elena didn't know anything about Jill.

"I asked you to help me catch him." Jeremy clarifys to her, as Jill slowly stands beside him.

"And I'm asking you not to do that to me again. Jose Carter was enough..." Jill looked back and forth between the two.  
>There was obviously some bad blood, but if killing to protect the<p>

Pack was right, then Jill wasn't going to question it like this woman has done.

Jeremy told Elena that it was the right think, that this man Jose was going to expose them.

As for the blood she told them that she lost her humanity, Jill rolls her eyes and scoffs.

Elena looks at her "What?"

"It's like Jeremy says, it was good for the Pack sounds to me that man and many other's would either kill them, or experiment is that what you wanted? Still want?" The black haired beauty shook her head "If I was in your shoes I would have done it as well to protect this Family."

Jeremy grabs her waist and looks at Elena "This is a very different situation, this Mutt could kill again."

Elena glares at them both "maybe. And you will find him, and you'll kill him. And I do not want to be apart of that. May I go?"

Jill growls but does not say anything, that woman was abandoning her home for what?

She didn't understand and didn't want to, if that woman wanted to run that was her choice, if she threatened to expose the Pack well...she wont get far.


	5. Chapter 5: Growing Problem

**Chapter 5: Growing Problem**

**Theme song: Too Marvelous For Words by: Frank Sanatra**

**Author's note: Please tell me I got Jeremy's wolf right.**

Jill and the others heared commotion out back, seeing the others in the treeline.

They both picked up the pace and stopped seeing a body, and not any body a childs.

Gasping Jill turns around, Jeremy looks to make sure she was okay before looking back at the body.

"He's just a child." Elena whispers "This kill, it's the same scent as the Mutt from the flophouse."

Jeremy nods "Its the same one that killed the girl from before, and turned Jill. And now a young boy. This has to stop."

Sighing Clay walks over to the body Elena trys to stop him "What are you doing?"

"He dumped him here to put a target on our backs. We have to move him."

Jill hugs herself as she looks at her shoes, that's when she hears people talking.

Jeremy pushes Jill behind him "There's hunters on our property."

Just as he said it three men come around the trees, with a doberman leading them.

She could sense this was going to get bad.

Clay looks up in the drection they're coming as Jeremy says "Trespassing won't matter if they find this."

"I agree this is going to be bad." Jill whispers.

"Nick help me move him." Clay asks the younger man.

Jeremy stops them "No leave the body there."

"If they find a body, we'll be overrun with police." Clay argues.

"It'll be a lot worse, if they cetch us trying to cover this up."

Jill kept stairing at the boy, what if that would have been her? Jeremy walks up to her laying a gentel hand on her shoulder.

"Be thankful this wasn't you." He whispers.

Jill shakes her head "Wish it was, then this boy would have lived."

"Don't think like that, I don't want you too." he pleads

Sighing she nods knowing her Alpha was right, the hunter's yelling seam to get closer.

The dog's barking getting louder, Jill stiffens as the three hunters stop.

All three look shocked "My god, it's a kid. What the hell did you people do?" He demands.

Jill steps up beside Jeremy her hands on her slender hips, Jeremy pushes her back.

"We had nothing to do with this." He says calmly.

Jill looks at the guns in their hand, she bites her lip nervously; this wasn't going to go well.

One hunter bends down and looks at the child "It's the Richardson boy."

Jeremy informs them that they found the body, and were going to call the police.

Jill didn't like the way the guy with the doberman was looking at Jeremy, like he was the cause of it.

"Looks like another wolf attack." Elena puts in as one of them made a snark coment.

Jill wanted to growl, her wolf felt threatned this wasn't going good.

"In the mean time we'll stick, around make sure no one tampers with the evidence."

Antonio steps up "Believe me, no one has any intention of tampering with evidence."

"The best thing is for everyone to just step back away from the boy's body. We will wait for police." Jeremy tells them calmly, but it seams the ring leader didn't want to hear what he had to say.

Clay gently pushes Jill behind him to stand beside his father, this made her stiffen she didn't want to be away from Jeremy but Antonio pulled her towored him.

"Look, I don't know what you people are doing out here, but this is the second wolf kill in a couple of days and you've got goddamn tracks all over your property." Ring leader tells them.

Jill growls as she trys to restrain her wolf, Clay looked like he was ready to hit someone.

"It's private property." Clay tells him angerly.

"Maybe you'd like to explain, what the Richerdson boy is doing out here." The man demands as if he owned the place.

Jill rips her arm out of Antonio's grip and stands on the other side of Jeremy "We just told you!"

The second hunter trys and stops Ring leader.

"You're implying , what's happened here is our fault?" Clay demands back.

"Dead body, you're property: you do the math." Ring leader eggs on.

Jill growls her eyes turning a shade of blue, but Jeremy tells her to back down.

"Everybody just calm down." Jeremy looks around at everyone, then at Clay.

Clay tells Ring leader that it was time for him to go, that's when ring leader cocks his gun.

Jill's eyes widen and backs up a bit, Clay jumps the guy grabing the gun and bashing his head nocking him on the ground the dog runs off.

Ring leader yells at his dog, as Clay looks at the man "Next time you pop the safety off your gun, I'm going to give you a reason to use it."

Jeremy walks inbetween them "That's enough. Enough." He makes Clay stand down then turns to the Ring leader "The most important thing is to do right by this boy and his family now. Antonio, Nick escort these gentlemen to the front gate and you wait for the sheriff."

Ring Leader trys to go after his dog but his buddies stop him, Clay hands the man back his gun.

Jill shook from the confritation happy Clay was able to stop trigger happy hunter.

Elena looks at Jeremy "Who would do this to a child?"

Jill nods "That's what I would like to know, this ass hole isn't going to get away with it."

Jeremy puts a hand on her shoulder "That's what we have to find out now."

Jeremy takes out his cell and calls the cops, Jill looks at everyone that's standing around the body.

Once again she felt alone, like she didn't fit in but she was also feeling closer to Jeremy; like he was her mate or something.

Everyone parted Jeremy, Elena, and Clay went to Jeremy's study.

Sighing Jill walked inside the house as well but went to her new room.

It was bare but Jeremy told her she could decorate, she started hanging posters and pictures on the walls.

Jill felt like it was her place to be apart of hunting the Mutt, yes he turned her; she has every right to be pissed but at the same time being bitten brought her to Jeremy and the Pack.

Sighing she gives in and walks back down stairs, she see's Antonio enter Jeremy's study.

Seems everyone was in there, she felt shy and scared but at the same time she could feel his wolf call to hers.

Giving in she walks into the study but stays by the door way, she listens quietly.

"The Sherrif is here she's heading out to see the body." Antonio tells them.

Jill turns to leave but stops and looks back at Jeremy, he gives her a look saying he wants her to join him.

Elena looks up to see the black haired girl enter and stand beside him, she didn't like the way Jill was clinging to Jeremy; though it was none of her buisness but she was with their Alpha.

Elena stands saying that she'd stay till they found the Mutt.

Jeremy gives out instructions to Elena and Clay to find the Mutt, while he, Antonio and Jill handle the Sherrif.

He also had Nick, Pete and Logan find a man name Carl Marstan. That's when everyone spilt up.

"Jill I want you to go with Antonio, wait for me I need to talk to Elena." Jill gives a nod, but doesn't talk she felt some how jelouse though...she just met him in a few short days.

She turns and jogs after the bold man "Antonio I have a question..." The man stops walking and turns to her.

"Shoot."

"Do wolves...I mean do our wolves sense each other?" Antonio blinks in shock.

"Yes a bit but not to an extent. Why?" He asks.

Jill bites her lip "Well...umm you see theres...I can sense Jeremy's wolf. Well my wolf can sense his, its strong like their connected."

Antonio smiles knowing what she meant "It's ok you'll get used to it. My advise to you, let it happen." he turns and continuse walking.

Blinking Jill scrunches her face wondering what the man had meant by that.

Bitten~Bitten~Bitten~Bitten

Jill tried not listening in on the sheriff's and Jeremy's conversation as they talked.

The cops were setting up yellow tape around the crime scene.

But from what she could tell the Sherrif was breaking down, like she was going to let the hunters kill this wolf.

Jill tensed sensing her wolf get pissed about it, she didn't blame her.

Antonio walks passed her, Jill fallows "Everyone's back at the house, They're pretty shaken up."

Jill hugs herself as the woman asks "How is it you all found this boy together?"

"Well we were out for a walk, and that's when we s...that's when we say him."

The sherrif looks at Jill "You have a lot problems with kids trespassing on your property? Like Jill should you be here?"

The young woman lowers her head "She's with us, we saw what her father was doing. We felt the need to help and we took her in." Jeremy tells woman cop.

"Just the occasional party in the ." Antonio also puts in.

Jeremy looks at Jill a moment before wraping an arm around her waist.

"Any idea why an eleven year old boy would be out here?"

Jill Shakes her head as she leans it on Jeremy's shoulder, remembering Antonio's words "_Just let it happen."_

The Sherrif was called to the corner who was looking at the body.

Jill, Jeremy, and Antonio both began walking away "We need to find this Mutt before the Sherrif does."

Bitten~Bitten~Bitten~Bitten

Once they re-entered the house Jeremy pulls Jill away back to the study.

"I know how difficult this is for you, feeling like you don't belong. Not knowing your place." He sits on a couch.

Grabing her hand he gently pulls her onto the couch beside him.

Jill looks at her pants "Why do you do that?" He asks, whispering in her ear.

His breath sent chills down her spine "Do what?" She asks back.

"Look down, not meet anyones eyes." He lifts her head making her look at him.

She felt nervouse once again she bites her lower lip "I...I was trained not to..."

Jeremy felt his wolf become angry but he kept it down "Trained?"

Jill nods as she trys to look back down but Jeremy holds her head up.

"My...my father, sold me to a lot of men for...well he "trained" me not to look at men in the eyes. He said it was a sign of disrespect." A tear falls down her cheek.

Jeremy had to keep his wolf restrained as he brings her into a hug.

"Why would her father do this to his own daughter?" He asked himself.

He knew he couldn't kill the old drunk, but he would keep his mate safe.

Mate? Did he just think mate? It does sound right to him, yes she was his mate even if she didn't know it yet.

"I'll be here to protect you no matter what Jill, your not in this alone." He assures her.

Nodding she lays her head on his chest as he holds her close.

Bitten~Bitten~Bitten~Bitten

That night Jeremy had went out to see how things were going, apartently the police were staying out later then they should.

Jill stays close to the house her back leaned against the mansion, her arms crossed.

She didn't like the fact that there was another female on the territory, specificly human.

Antonio chucckles from behind "Jelousy can be an ugly thing Jillian."

Jill smirks and looks back at the old man "Have to make sure no one is messing with him."

"Mhm, why not just admit it, he's you mate." Jill blinks and then looks down, she shakes her head no.

"Because...he probably doesn't see me like that. What happens after he trys to help me that he finds...I'm not what he was after, that he rejects me?" Jill whispers, the wind blows through making her hair blow in her face.

Antonio shakes his head "No, he wouldn't because a bond between mates are strong. Nothing can break it."

Jill nods as she looks back at Jeremy.

Bitten~Bitten~Bitten~Bitten

Jill had decided it was time to sleep, unlike Jeremy and Antonio who were staying up to wait for the others.

Before she could get under the covers, she heared commotion outside.

She puts her slippers on and runs down stairs and out the door.

"Whats going on?" She asks.

Jeremy looks at her then does a double take, his heart skipping a beat.

Blinking he shakes it off "Looks like our Mutt has found his next target."

Jill nodds looking down "What happens if they find him? We're going to be exposed..."

Jeremy turns and grabs her shoulders pulling her close "That won't happen, and if it does I swore to protect you and the Pack."

She nods calming down she snuzzles, her head against his chest making Antonio smirks seeing them become closer.

Both Elena and Clay had come back, Jeremy sends Jill to bed not wanting her to hear this.

Bitten~Bitten~Bitten~Bitten

(Dream)

_Jill woke in the forest, she was in her wolf form._

_She knew this by her being on all fours, and the black fur ;looking up she sees another wolf black fur as well._

_She could sense it was Jeremy, her Alpha and her...mate? She walks up to him slowly._

_"**Jeremy?"** He nods and walks to her with confidense, she lays down her head bowed she rolls on her back showing her submission to him._

_This for some reason felt naterual, closing her eyes she feels him take her in._

_she woke up again still in her wolf form, this time she was alone._

_"**Jeremy? Jeremy?!" **Jill was panicing she looks around, she starts running looking around._

_Where was he? Why wasn't he here?_

_That's when she ended up in a field, blood was covering flowers._

_That's when she saw him, Jeremy laying motionless on the ground._

_Gasping she runs at him "**Jeremy! Noo! Wake up please!**"_

_Shot rings out she falls to the ground only mere feet from her mate._

_Looking up she sees her father cock it "Got you now bitch."_

(End dream)

Gasping Jill sits up screaming, Jeremy runs into her room "Jillian whats wrong what's the matter?"

He walks over to her, by this time Jill was in tears; clay jogs in "Everything ok?"

Jeremy looks up he sends him back out "Sssh its ok, I'm here it's alright." He whispers hugging her.

That night he stays with her until she falls back asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Loss of a Friend,Becoming Str

**Chapter 6: Loss of a Friend, Becoming Stronger in Self and Love**

**Theme song: What've Done Now by: Within Temtation (Feat. Keith Caputo)/ What You Want by: Evanescence**

Waking up the next morning Jill found the mantion silent, like a dread silence.

She couldn't shake the feeling something bad had happened while she was asleep, getting dressed she slowly walks down the stairs.

She felt like she shouldn't go down there at all, like she should go back to bed.

Jeremy meets her at the end of the stairs, she could sense he was in pain.

"Jeremy? What's wrong?" Jill stops at the last step.

"It's Pete..Nate and Antonio found him, dead outside the gates." He looks at her with pain filled eyes.

Jill's eyes widen, dead? A Pack member?

She may not have been here long, nor knew him well but still who would do this?

"How?" She whispers.

He shakes his head bringing her into a hug, she lays her head on his shoulder.

"You don't have to tell me now, when your ready." She rubs his back.

He nods as he takes a deep breath "Look I know you didn't know him but, could you join us in the study?"

"Yes, if you want me I'll be there." She rubs his left arm soothingly.

Nodding he leads her to the study where everyone was waiting.

Jeremy poored several glasses of scotch, for the toast Elena looks at the black haired girl wondering why she was there.

Jill takes a glass passing it to Clay he quietly nods to her, which she returns.

Jeremy had started making a speach, to lighten the mood as he tosted to Pete's urn.

It was Elena's and Clay's turn to toast, all this time Jill just stay'd silent but held Jeremy's hand.

Jeremy looks at her smiling slightly he squeezes it softly.

As Elena started talking again everyone heared a howl, Jill stiffened.

"It could be the Mutt that killed Pete!" Nick exclaimes angerly.

"Son of a bitch is taunting us." Elena glares.

Letting go of Jill's hand Jeremy sets down his glass "Antonio, you, Nick, and Logan come around from the east, we'll come in from the west." He instructs as he takes his coat off.

He turns to Jill "I want you to sit this out untill we teach you to defend yourself."

"I'll keep an eye out on the padio then." Jeremy nods kissing her forhead "Be safe."

He nods smiling "You too."

They all left leaving her alone, sitting down on the only step she scans the edge of the forest.

They came back Jeremy was holding a leather biker jacket, she scans for the Mutt.

"Anything?" Jeremy shakes his head no "Just Pete's jacket, he's baiting us. I'm teaching you how to fight I don't want you be defenseless."

Jill nods as she walks up to him hugging him "I have confidense you'll find this Mutt."

As everyone else split off he and Clay stay'd, with her out back teaching her the basics.

Every time she messed up she came back stronger, Jeremy felt pride for her glad she'll be able to defend herself.

"Okay that's enouph for now." He tells them, Jill stands from being pined to the ground.

"Well I'm glad I own the same shirt exact shirt." She smirks.

Jeremy chucles he grabs her waist bringing her toword him, he beries his face in her neck taking her sent it.

To him she smelled of the out doors and a fruity scent he couldn't quite place.

"I don't want anything bad happening to you, I'm going to make sure your trained. But I also want you by my side as much as possible." He whispers.

Jill sighs closing her eyes she nuzzles his neck loving that he cared this much about her.

She sighs as he turns but still keeps his hand on her waist "I won't let anyone hurt you that I promise." Jeremy smiles at her.

Sighing he turns to a small white table on the patio, on it is Pete's ashes.

"I'm going to go spread these in the woods... I would like it if you came." He looks back at her.

Jill's heart broke for him "Yes, okay...yeah I'll go with you."

Noding they take the jar and walk close to the edge of the woods before walking through.

Putting a gental hand on his shoulder she steps back slightly and silently watches.

Hearing a branch snap Jill turns around, she nods to the blond and turns back.

Elena walks to Jeremy, Jill stiffened slightly as Jeremy stops and looks at Elena.

"Pete, used to love it out here." He then gives her the urn.

Jill's jelousy was bubbling, how could this woman be so close to the one she wanted to call her Mate someday?

Sighing she shoves it down and walks up to Jeremy sensing his pain.

Elena takes the urn "such a force of life...reduced to just...a few handfuls of ashes. I've never grieved for a family member before. The only other funeral I've been to was my parents', and I...I had no clue what was really going on."

Jill stops from going to Jeremy looking between them she could see this was going to be a privet moment.

Turning she walks back to the mation, what was she doing here?

She did belong...Elena was their female, Jeremy just took her in.

As far as Jill was concerned she was a Mutt, biting her lower lip she looks back at the woods.

She wanted to go back to him but she didn't know Pete never met him, lowering her head she walks briskly into the house.

No one was truly going to miss her were they? Maybe Jeremy but that was it.

Clay and Antonio see her jogging up the stairs "Jillian? Is Jeremy back?" Antonio asks.

Jill stops in her tracks her head lowered she shakes her head no, clearing her throat she goes to speak.

"No, umm...Elena is with him...think they needed a moment or something." Both men look at each other.

"Why arn't you with him?" Clay asks as he slowly walks up the stairs.

Somehow he could sense there was more to it, that Jill was conflicted, he meets her on the top step.

"Jill, why arn't you with him?" Jill turns angry tears sliped down her face, she couldn't keep them in.

"Why do you care? I'm just the new girl, I get it. I'm not part of the Pack...I'm just someone Jeremy found on his door step..." Clay's eyes widen.

Had she been holding all this in?

He understood her pain of not fitting in, but he hopes she wasn't leaving them.

"Jill, I know this is hard..."

"Hard?! Its more then hard, its over whelming! I have feelings for a man I hardly know, on top of it I'm some kind of werewolf? My life was hard enough..." She sobs "I want to tell Jeremy how I feel, but I'm afraid. But at the same time...I feel more like your Mutts."

Antonio by this time had joined them "Then you need to tell him Jill, don't bottle this up."

Shaking her head she runs to her room but Clay was already in front of her.

"I know what it's like, but you can change that. You have feelings for my father, prove it. I've seen the way you two look at each other, the bond is there I know it." He bores his eyes to hers "Don't run away, you could and can be our female pack leader. I've seen it."

Sighing she looks at her flats "How can you have faith in someone you hardly know?"

Antonio smiles "Because every Alpha needs a female in his life, and your her."

Jill looks at the bold man and smiles slightly back sighing she nods.

"By the way I told you, jelousy can be an ugly thing." Antonio puts in making her giggle.

"Yeah your right, thanks guys I needed. I couldn't believe I though of going back to my old man." She shakes her head "Thanks for talking me out of it guys."

Clay and Antonio chuckles "No problem sweet heart, we're here if you want to talk."

Jill nods and smiles as she turns walking back down the stairs.

Both men look at each other once more "That was close, imagine if she just left?"

Clay nods "Yeah dad be crushed...things wouldn't get better. For any of us."

Bitten~Bitten~Bitten~Bitten

Jill sat curled up reading a book as she waited for Jeremy. If their wolves are connected as Antonio as and as much as she felt she was going to tell him.

She could sense and smell him , putting her book down she stands.

"Jeremy...could you come here please."

The man in question walks in, he sighs in reliefe "Your here, I thought you dissapeared."

"For a moment I did, but it was through a book." She clears her thoat "There's something I need to tell you, something...I'm afraid if I don't tell you I may never get the chance again."

Jeremy looks at her questioningly "What do you mean I just promised..."

"I know...I know you promised to protect me, but if something were to happen to you." She shakes her head and walks up to him.

He stops and stairs "What?"

She cups his face and brings him down for a kiss, his eyes widen and close their wolves sensing the small union.

"I...I love you Jeremy Danvers, I don't know how, or why. You brought me out of the dark thinking I was going to die." They both open their eyes "I heared your voice when I was going through the change, all I thought was trying to fight just to see you."

He smiles "I feel the same Jill, but I want to take this slow, please for me."

Jill nods and smiles back as he takes her in his arms "I'm glad you told me though."

Looking up she nods "So do I."

"So what were you reading before this?" he sits dow putting her in his lap he grabs the book.

She grabs it blushing "House of Night, its a serise I had started and but never got the chance to keep reading. I think being here in the quiet, away from my father helps."

Jeremy nods kissing her temple he sighs, she lays her head on his shoulder.

Closing her eyes she relaxes in his arms, she falls asleep.

Bitten~Bitten~Bitten~Bitten

A few hours later she woke up in her room, sitting up she sees a note on her bedside.

Picking it up she reads it and smiles, it reads that she had fallen asleep in his arms, and not wanting to wake her he took her to her room so she could rest.

Getting up she slips her flats on and walks back down stairs Antonio smiles.

"Well sleeping beauty how did you rest?" He leans against the door way.

Jill smiles and blushes "Good! I slept good, real good." Antonio laughs.

"I'm guessing you told him?" Jill nods as Logan walks up them "Told who?"

Antonio smirks "She told Jeremy she loved him."

Logan's eyes widen "What?! Sirously?!" Jill backs away a bit.

"Whats wrong with me telling him that?"

Antonio nods wondering what was wrong with it as well.

"Isn't that...I don't a little fast?"

Jill sighs "It is but I felt it needed to be said ok? He wants to take things slow and I agreed."

"See no harm done would you and Elena chill a bit, Jill is with us not agenst us."

Logan nods "I'm sorry, I'm just...stressed and..."

"We all are." Antonio finishes for him.

"I'm going to go find Jeremy guys." Both men nod as they let her through.

Walking out she stops seeing him talking to the Sheriff, it seemed she was interigating him.

Protective instinsts kicking in she strolls up and stands beside Jeremy, her arms crossed.

"I'm not making accusations Mr. Danvers just trying to find the truth."

Noding Jeremy looks at Jill then the Sheriff once more "Please let me know when you do."

He turns to her "Lets go back, we need to talk to everyone." Jill looks up at him and nods.

Bitten~Bitten~Bitten~Bitten

Both he and Jill stood side bye side, Jeremy could feel her becoming more dominent and assure of her self.

This to him was a good thing, she was becoming a stronger and confident.

She watches Jeremy look at a map quietly, she wanted to know what he was thinking but let him to his thoughts.

Antonio comes down first he seemed upset "Planting a body on our property, killing Pete, and not one Mutt but two. Why? And why now?"

"That's what we have to find out." Jill nods coming to stand beside Jeremy.

"We will." She whispers laying a hand on her Alpha's shoulder.

"What's the plan?" Antonio asks, looking between them.

"Do you remeber the last time the Pack had troubles like this?"

"That was many years ago. We were Nick and Clay's age." Antonio walks around the other side standing beside both of them.

Jeremy stated that Antonio's father was the Pack Alpha, she let them talk as she turned to the cage.

_"Fight, live don't give into death." _Jeremy's voice echod in her mind.

Jeremy turns and looks at Jill "Jill? hunny? You ok?" He asks.

Gasping she turns around and looks at them both "Yeah I'm fine, sorry zoned out."

Sighing Jeremy pulls her to him, he looks back at Antonio "Theres a part of me that would like to slaughter every last one of them." He whispers his hand griping her waist but not to tight "Pete's death was avoidable. It only happened because I became complacent."

Turning slightly in his arms Jill cups Jeremy's face "You can't blame yourself."

"I'm the Alpha! It is my job to keep my Pack safe." Jill looks down at her shoes.

Antonio steps up "We lost a brother we, _WE, _all underestimated the threat out there. We all thought it was a rogue. But at the same time we gained a new Pack member one that you love. But it also looks like we're dealing with something bigger. "

He pauses and looks at Jill who was trying to get Jeremy to focas on her.

"Let's not let our grief and our desire for revenge cloud the issue, which is the Pack is us: you, Jill, me, the boys, and Elena. Yes, you are the Alpha, our leader. But we are in this together." Backing away from Jeremy both he and Antonio hug.

Jeremy turns and pulls her in as well, both sigh in content happy to be in one another's arms.

Antonio smirks at them as he clears his throat "So how do you want to do this? Do you want to start spilling Mutt blood?"

"Not yet." Jeremy answers looking up at his long time friend "There's still too many unknowns, and we cannot risk another loss. And I may be placing the sins of the few on the many. Might not be smart to risk the backlash of the majority of Mutts I they have nothing to do with this."

Jill let go but looked between them as Antonio asks what Jeremy wants him to do.

"First thing is I need you to tie up Pete's loose ends." To which Antonio told him it was already in the works "Good. And then I need you to reach out to the other Pack families. If this Mutt activity is solely directed at Stonehaven, it is meant to unseat me."

Jill's eyes widen, unseat him? She wasn't going to let it happen, not to him.

"Well, if it is, we'll be ready to deal with it." Antonio tells him.

Nodding they all went back up stairs Jeremy holding Jill's hand, they walk into the study.

Jill sits on Jeremy's black leather couch " I sent Antonio to deal with the fallout from Pete's disappearance, and bring the other families up to speed. In the meantime, we have two Mutts to deal with. For starters, we need to identify the dead one from the rave and find out whi made him."

He then orders Nick and Logan to go to the flophouse where the Mutt lived.

Though Logan has to go to a syphic confrence, so Nick was taking care of it by himself instead.

"Be carefule all of you. We thought the threat was over when the first Mutt died. And Pete paid for our mistake. We know better now. Clay I want you and Elena to go into town. Assess the mood of the locals."

Jeremy goes on to ask them to sniff out the sent of the new killer.

Elena nods "If he's in town we'll find him."

"When you do. I want him alive. Are we clear? Clay." Jeremy looks at him.

The angry young man looks up "We're clear."

Bitten~Bitten~Bitten~Bitten

Jill stands and slowly walks over to Jeremy "We're going to get this bastered I have faith in all of you."

Jeremy pulls her in a hug, he sighs "We need to teach you more. but for now you can read okay?"

Jill kisses his cheek and smiles "Okay mighty protecter, but so you know I'm not going to lie around forever."

Jeremy smirks as he watches her curl up on the couch.

"Have I told you how beautifule you are?" He asks, her as she sits down.

Jill looks up at him "Thanks Jeremy but, I don't feel or think it but thank you."

Jeremy pulls her off the couch "Why don't you think you are?"

Jill looks at the floor, shaking her head she goes to walk away, but he grabs her wrist.

"When you ready Jill, I'll be here." He tells her as Clay and Elena come walking in.

Bitten~Bitten~Bitten~Bitten

They all stood down stairs Nick throws a pair of shoes on the table.

"Found these at the old Mutts place. Prision issue."

Looking at the Clay asks how he knows.

"On the inside they're stamped "Hixon Correctional Facility". Turns out to be one of Tennessee's finer astablishments." Nick informs them.

"So this means these Mutts so far have escaped from prision or haven't been caught." Jill mumers.

Nick nods ":That's what I figured yeah."

Clay asked why he kept shoes, Jeremy points out that he's a coloecter.

"The shoes are a trophy of his escape, his triumph over the penal system." He passes out prsion records "These three men escape from Hixson three months ago."

"So these men are converting ciminals into warewolves." Nick points out.

Elena points out the Mutt from the rave, the one that bit Jill, she also points out how it doesn't make sense.

"Cain's not smart enough to make his own Pack, and...Marsten's the ultimate loner."

Jill looks at the evidence before her "Maybe he was but he's not working alone anymore." Jeremy says beside her.

"Marsten was talking about using a warehouse, which means they've probably got an operation going." Clay puts in.

Jill shakes her head "Sounds like their trying to elimante us." She mummbles.

Elena glares "Us? I'm sorry but..." Jeremy stops the blond before she says anything.

Jill rolls her eyes ignoring her turning her attention back to Jeremy.

"First their converting new Mutts. Second the put the spot light on US so that it restricts out movement. Third they attack us directly, murdering Pete." Jeremy adds up as he looks at Clay.

Clay nods "We're not dealing with the typical run-of-the-mill Mutts here, these are cold blooded killers. If they were to take us out, it'd be chaos."

Jill shutters at the thought, Jeremy lays a calm had on her shoulders.

"And without the Pack enforcing the law, these Mutts can run wild."

It seamed they were all getting on the same page, one page that sounded like Mutts wanted to end them.

If Jeremy hadn't found her, or her finding him she would be a Mutt running around, but she wasn't a killer.

"Sound like we need to kill them before they get us." Jill looks up, she looks at the blond "You ready for that, because from what I've seen and heared you don't sound it."

Elena glares at her "If that's what it takes."

Jill shakes her head, she knew Elena wasn't but what did she know.

"It's time to take the fight to them. Jill, Clay and I will train you, your almost ready. But I need you to sit this one out, I need you to tell Antonio and Logan what's going on when they return." Jill nods giving him a forced smile.

"Just be carefule ok?" Jeremy smiles and kisses her lips.

Bitten~Bitten~Bitten~Bitten

Jeremy, Nick, Clay, and Elena all stood outside the motel that the Mutts are staying at.

He placed them in sepreat rooms, he told them that he wanted these Mutts alive.

"We'll try." Clay puts in to which Jeremy gave him a look "We'll try hard."

They then split up Jeremy and Nick going up one set of stairs, while Elena and Clay went another.

All four closed in on the Mutt's room, Jeremy gives the signal as he and Nick went into the next room over.

As He and Nick entered the room they heared a gunshot, and Jeremy breaks down the door.

"You ok?" He asks, as he looks around as Clay nods in shock "The whole town must have heard that. We need to go."

That's when they spott a shot glass with Pete's finger and scull ring attached.

Elena picks it up "It's Pete's." She gets angry seeing righting on the wall.

"**_I'm coming for my scrapbook bitch"_**

Jeremy looks back at Elena, she was now breathing hard "Let him try."


End file.
